Watching
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Sombra spies on Lena and Emily.


**Watching**

Spying was her forte.

Her entire body, wired like a computer, was built for the very thing Reaper tasked her with. Surveillance was her specialty. With a touch of her finger, she could listen in on the White House, the UN or the Kremlin. All at the touch of a key.

She'd toppled nations (Albeit small ones), blackmailed the most powerful people in the world (The ones she liked) and started wars for the fun of it (Only sometimes).

Sombra was what she herself termed _una hacker extrodecente._ A hacker extraordinaire. A woman to truly be feared for her invisible touch.

And here she was, bored, watching Tracer's girlfriend type on her computer.

When Reaper walked in and said he had a special task for her, Sombra felt her blood pump. Finally, something worth her time! And when he mentioned Overwatch, her thrill spiked to a new high. Spying on the famous Tracer? _¡_ _Qu_ _é_ _chevere!_

It turned out Emily was a writer and spent a majority of her time at her computer, getting up only to relieve herself or grab a meal. Sombra found her dull and wondered what on earth Tracer saw in her.

Tracer herself was home far less frequently than Sombra would have imagined. Did Emily not get frustrated by how little she saw _su novia?_

Apparently not. Whenever Tracer entered their apartment, Emily would rush up and embrace her other half. It was cute, if you liked fluffy romances. Sombra lied to herself, pretending a small part of herself didn't enjoy it.

It was a sense of innocence Sombra hadn't seen in a long time. It made her pause before remembering one of them was an enemy of Talon.

-X-

A rare day was one where Tracer found herself home for the day with Emily. Sombra watched like a zookeeper as the two cuddled, held hands and did the other typical couple things.

Sombra was disgusted to find herself enthralled.

Her eyes followed the every move of the couple through their modest apartment. From the _pequeño_ kitchen to the table for two in the main room. Their banter serenaded her ears the whole time, far more clever than any media she'd watched or read.

Perhaps Emily wasn't quite as boring as she previously judged.

They ate. Then they cuddled on the couch, watching TV. From there it went to making out.

Normal activities, but Sombra found herself leaning closer to her computer monitor. It was so… _ordinario!_

When the couple turned in for the night, Sombra watched them wrapped tightly together in bed. She watched, thinking about why she still tuned into their cameras.

Her brain whispered that it was illogical to stay up and watch them sleep. Nothing interesting would happen.

But she didn't look away for a long time.

-X-

Her fingers found themselves turning down the volume of her earpiece as the moans escalated. But Sombra didn't cease her spying.

Tracer _ravaged_ Emily, making the redhead scream her name.

Her mind went wild, perverse thoughts drawing up fantasies that made her blush harder (If possible).

Sex was no stranger to her. It was one she greeted with open arms and a cheeky grin. But…this was different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off.

Was it…love?

Disgust filled Sombra for a moment, almost causing her to turn off the feed. But it vanished as quickly as it had come. Her mind was hooked on this new drug, something purer than porn or any hookup she'd had.

One of her long nails clicked the record button. A tiny part of her was embarrassed to be recording other peoples' private time for her own pleasure, but she pushed it down. She _needed_ this.

Her fingers typed on the keyboard quickly, and locked the door. She refused to be interrupted.

-X-

Crying came through her earpiece, and Sombra quickly switched her window back to the live-feed.

Tracer and Emily sat on their couch, the former bawling in the latter's arms. Any words she said were masked by her crying.

Emily stroked her girlfriend's short hair. "There wasn't anything you could have done differently. It wasn't your fault."

If possible, Tracer's arms wrapped around Emily even tighter. She buried her face into her girlfriend's chest, and Emily pulled her in tighter.

Sombra averted her gaze. This…this was too personal. Not for her eyes.

The window shrank away.

What had these two done to her? Sombra bit her lip.

There was a knock on the door. It opened before Sombra said a word.

Reaper stepped in and looked around. "Well?"

"Well?"

Reaper growled. "Anything on Tracer?"

Sombra bit her lip. Tracer could still be heard crying over her earpiece with Emily whispering comforts. A single rebellious thought sparked in her mind.

"No."

* * *

 **Author Notes: I dunno why I chose to write this. Just kinda wanted to do something with Sombra since I like her so much. Too bad I'm a shit Sombra player though XD**


End file.
